1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a veil, and more particularly, to a veil configured to removably secure to a bottom portion of a two-piece swimsuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Two-piece swimsuits, such as a bikini, tankini, and the like, are well known in the art and are common articles of clothing among women during, for example, swimming activities, sun bathing, and/or social events.
FIG. 1 depicts a back view of a conventional two-piece swimsuit 101 comprising a top portion 103 and a bottom portion 105. In the exemplary embodiment, the bottom portion 105 (hereinafter referred to as a “bottom”) is configured to cover the majority of the user's waist and buttocks. However, it should be understood that the swimwear bottom 105 is manufactured in various shapes and sizes. A common feature with conventional swimwear bottoms 105 is that the edge 107 that wraps around the periphery of the woman's waist.
It should be understood that in some scenarios, the user becomes insecure with the amount of skin exposure when wearing the two-piece swimsuit. For example, in social events, the user may feel that the exposure is inappropriate. Although great strides have been made in the area of swimwear, many shortcomings remain.
While the swimsuit veil and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.